(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a charm chain, and more particularly, to one attached to lingerie, such as a string bikini, bra, strap, to display innovative and unique ornament of beauty.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Women nowadays wear brassier not as an underwear, but as an outfit; partially exposure of straps or bra or string bikini is also a fashion. Strapless bra is popular, and if strap is required, a see-through TPU (thermoplastic polyurethane) is used. As TPU is practically invisible, various types of ornamental loops and clips in sparkling colors are attached to the strap. Some bra straps are even forthwith made of chains inlayed with gold, silver, or jewels and they can get as much extravagant. However, when having directly contacted the skin for a longer time, those straps made of gold, silver or other metal could hurt one""s skin by corrosion, making them not safe to wear.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a charm chain that is safe and beautiful to use. To achieve the purpose, the charm chain is comprised of a chain with given shape, multiple snaps, and a lining band to match the chain. Wherein, the chain is inlaid with any ornamental object as desired and has it both ends respectively connected to a snap. Each snap is provided at its both ends an inner and an outer hooks, and inner hooks are used to join the lining band at the bottom of the chain. The chain can be attached to any accessory of the lingerie as appropriately to demonstrate its ornamental effects while the lining band prevents direct contact of the chain against the skin.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a charm chain that is made into a Y shape, a flat shape or any other selected shape to be attached to the string bikini, bra, strap and other feminine accessories without restriction to its application.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a charm chain that is forthwith made into a strap and looped to a snap in xe2x80x9c8xe2x80x9d, shape so that the lining band (the strap) when looped through the xe2x80x9c8xe2x80x9d-shape snap forms an adjustment hole for adjusting the chain and the lining band (the strap) to facilitate retaining the chain to the lining band, i.e. the strap.